


The Look

by MikeCross



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeCross/pseuds/MikeCross
Summary: "Andando como um homemDetonando como se fosse um martelo, ela é uma artimanha juvenilEla nunca foi de desistirDeliciosa como uma gota de chuvaEla leva jeitoEscrito nas estrelasPois o Paraíso tem um número, quando ela me faz girarBeijar é como se fosse uma corSeu amor é como um cão selvagemEla leva jeito"Uma declaração de uma jovem no qual se viu fascinada pelas chamas de sua parceira, e entre uma história de altos e baixos, as duas verão que precisam uma da outra mais do que poderiam imaginar...
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 1





	The Look

Nunca pensei que ela fosse me fisgar dessa forma... É difícil admitir, mas ela leva jeito.

Yang Xiao Long, irmã da nossa líder Ruby Rose e integrante ativa de nosso Time RWBY. A princípio, eu apenas a via como uma versão turbinada e flamejante daquela pateta, no qual suas ações não eram nada sutis. Sua aura desastrada, imodesta e boca-suja não tinha como entrar em harmonia com meu toque refinado de uma nobre de Atlas, e assim como as outras integrantes do time, estaríamos fadadas à debandada.

Como eu fiquei feliz em saber que estava errada. Esta garota de alguma forma fazia me sentir como se um turbilhão de borboletas revirasse meu estômago de forma tão ritmada. Um, dois, três, quatro...

Aos poucos eu me via deslumbrada com aquela mulher a cada vez que me perdia no seu olhar purpura. Ela é durona com a vida, andando em sua estrada tal como um homem obstinado, e mesmo assim ela conseguia ser tão fascinante e atraente com seu jeito despojado, que me acertava no peito como um martelo. Tão forte, e mesmo assim tão doce. Ela definitivamente era tal como uma artimanha juvenil. Ela nunca foi de desistir, e sua beleza era tão deliciosa quanto uma gota de chuva. Isso era o que me fazia cair de amores cada vez mais. E ela também leva jeito nisso.

Éramos inseparáveis e achávamos que o mundo não era páreo para a gente... Porém, vimos nosso mundo ruir quando fomos atacados em plena Vytal Festival e Vale veio a ruína... Feridas profundas foram feitas naquele dia. Me doeu demais ao ver Yang ter sido gravemente ferida em meio a aquele caos e pude sentir meu braço sendo arrancado assim com o dela foi... E como isso não bastasse, tive meus sonhos e ambições privados de mim ao ver que minha família estava novamente a manipular o rumo de minha vida...

Uma breve estadia em Atlas conseguiu ser infinitamente mais dolorosa do que toda minha vida vivendo minha infância lá. Descobri que eu só era um mero fantoche... O marido bastardo de minha mãe me revelara que eu só seria usada como a sua garota propaganda sem emoções, enquanto que todo o legado que lutei tanto para conquistar seria dado sem cerimonias para aquele duas-caras do meu irmão... Eu chorei... Chorei mais do que havia chorado em toda minha vida. Minha jornada parecia ter acabado ali, trancafiada naquele quarto gélido... Mas uma lembrança flamejante voltou a aquecer meu coração. A determinação de Yang estava ali do meu lado, me motivando a continuar seguindo em frente. Eu pude ver o quão desolada minha parceira estava naquele dia fatídico... Mas eu sabia que ela iria se reerguer, como ela sempre fez. Então o que me impedia de fazer o mesmo?

Reuni todas minhas forças para me por de volta em meus dois pés. E com a ajuda de um grande e velho amigo meu, no qual nunca desistiu de mim, arquitetei minha fuga daquela prisão. Na calada da noite, deixei para trás a opressão que insistia em me escravizar, jurando que em breve retornaria para reaver o que me pertencia por direito. Mas até lá, precisaria me fortalecer... Meu rumo parecia incerto, mas a lembrança de Ruby em vê-la engajar uma missão em busca dos responsáveis por aquela tragédia me serviu de norte. E por onde Ruby fosse, Yang estaria. O time RWBY era destinado a se manter unido e podia sentir em meu coração as vontades de Ruby, Blake e Yang se unirem com a minha...

Seguindo minhas memorias, tracei Mistral como meu destino, precisando até subornar um piloto de uma aeronave no processo. O que não esperava era que minha viagem fosse sofrer um desvio inesperado. Após um ataque fulminante de grimms, fui abatida e forçada a cair em meio a desolação, aonde me via trancafiada novamente, mas dessa vez por um grupo de mercenários. Minha jornada parecia estar sofrendo por atrasos no qual não desejei... Mas como um presente dos deuses por ter tomado atitude tão corajosa, fui agraciada com a visão daquela que eu tanto prezava. Não pude me conter e a primeira coisa que me veio a mente foi eu sendo uma princesa raptada e Yang, que estava obstinada e com um poderoso substituto para seu braço perdido, estava sendo uma nobre guerreira em uma armadura dourada, no qual veio me salvar.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram e uma sensação de conforto e anseio tomou conta de mim, no qual também pude sentir em Yang. Um abraço caloroso e necessário se consumou. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão acolhida em toda minha vida ao estar em seus braços. Naquele momento, eu tive a certeza absoluta que queria aquela jovem para mim... Mas mal tive tempo para por as ideias no lugar. De repente, me via no meio da contenda familiar mais absurda que já presenciei, ao descobrir que a líder dos meus raptores era nada menos que a mãe de Yang, que a muito tempo havia a abandonado. Além disso, soubemos mais sobre as motivações da ruína de Vale, tendo uma assustadora entidade por trás disso, envolvida em uma contenda de nível mitológico, e que Ruby estava justamente se preparando para confrontá-la. Um cenário surreal e amedrontador, diga-se de passagem.

A mulher chamada Raven nos advertiu sobre os riscos de comprar aquela briga com hostilidade, mas Yang não deu nenhum passo para trás. Eu podia sentir um grande medo e dor vindo dela, mesmo assim, ela não queria desistir. Que pessoa! Que mulher! Com ela sabia que não estaria desamparada e que eu poderia enfrentar o mundo novamente, então não pensei duas em continuar ao seu lado. Vendo nossa determinação, Raven não teve escolha, a não ser nos deixar seguir em frente. Aquele era um caminho sem volta, mas não iria me arrepender.

E de repente, estávamos em Haven, aonde pudemos nos reencontrar com Ruby novamente. Que saudades sentia daquela tapada... Blake não estava entre nós, mas podíamos sentir que ela estava a caminho, tínhamos certeza. E enquanto nos preparávamos para a batalha iminente, finalmente pude encarar Yang novamente, mas algo parecia fora do lugar. Sentia medos. Sentia aflições. Pude ver uma Yang acuada que tentava manter a postura forte de sempre. Ela estava sofrendo... Foi naquele momento que precisava retribuir o que Yang fez por mim. Eu a acolhi, cedi meu ombro para que ela pudesse se apoiar e inevitavelmente, coloquei meus sentimentos à tona para ela...

Surpresa, admiração e afeto. Foi aquilo que pude ver no olhar e nas palavras de Yang. Ela se sentia grata por ter alguém que pode enxergar seus medos e lhe dar forças para confrontá-los. Era como se estivesse escrito nas estrelas, pois o Paraíso parecia ter um número de todas as vezes que Yang me fez girar. E foi naquele momento que pude descobrir que beijar alguém era tal uma cor intensa, quando sentir ela me acolher em seus braços e selar os lábios dela nos meus. O amor dela era tal como um cão selvagem correndo em sua liberdade, gracioso e indomável. O calor de suas chamas nunca foi tão intenso como naquele momento. Até nisso ela leva jeito.

O que no mundo podia fazer os olhos azuis se tornarem castanhos? Era este o nível da paixão que nós duas sentíamos, quase a ponto de mudar todas minhas cores. Estava decidido: tudo que eu faria daqui para frente seria pela Yang. Eu nunca mais fraquejaria daquele momento em diante. O dia da batalha havia chegado e nossos inimigos eram bastante poderosos, mas nós também éramos, com a ajuda do restante Time JNPR e de Blake, no qual finalmente havia conseguido fazer seu caminho até aqui. A batalha foi árdua e cheio de traições, e por um deslize, quase fui eu que seria a próxima a deixar esse mundo ao ser ferida gravemente com o ferimento de uma lança flamejante. Pude ouvir Yang gritar pelo meu nome... Eu não queria partir, não naquele momento. Mas foi aí que fui resgatada por uma aura que também ansiava por minha segurança. Pude ver então Jaune fazendo coisas que jamais o vi fazendo. Definitivamente aquela foi uma batalha de descobertas, e sou muito grata por isso... Unidos novamente, pudemos enfim derrotar nosso inimigo, que se viu forçado a recuar. O futuro ainda parecia incerto, mas naquele momento nos sentíamos fortes e que seriamos capaz de enfrentar o mal que nos ameaçava.

Nosso próximo passo estava a ser traçado enquanto nos reorganizávamos. Yang veio prontamente cuidar de mim, preocupada a baixa que sofri. A tranquilizei, dizendo que não estava mais ferida, mesmo assim ela insistiu em me proteger enquanto descansava. Duas garotas que se amavam a sós em um quarto reservado. O que poderia dar errado?

Fogo no gelo. Foi assim que me senti quando estávamos intensamente nuas, não vestindo nada além do disfarce dos amantes. Ela me fazia pirar, me fazia sacudir como se estivesse mandando ver num air drum, enquanto eu fazia ela tremer como um touro irado. Aquele momento sem sombra de dúvidas foi a receita para emoções intensas entre duas mulheres. Estávamos ritmando conforme a batida da banda do desejo, acertando cada toque e beijo como se fosse o balançar de um martelo. Yang era uma mulher de milagres. Nosso amor era como o oceano assim como nossos beijos eram tais como a areia molhada de uma praia. A gente se complementava. A gente leva jeito nisso.

Eu não podia desejar nada mais além disso. Estava novamente reunida com meus amigos e meu destino estava unido com o de Yang e juntos seriamos imbatíveis. A luta estava longe de ter um fim, e nossos próximo destino seria Atlas. O futuro não poderia parecer mais incerto, mas estava confiante, pois eu tinha aquela que me poderia dar forças ao meu lado. Nada mais poderia me amedrontar. Eu estou voltando para casa, para continuar sendo a caçadora forte que jurei ser e tomar o que é meu por direito.

Podem aguardar, pois a gente leva jeito nisso.


End file.
